novel of awesomness k-on, pokemon, negima, akisora
by imaboss22
Summary: be apart of the action at the height of ww2 with anime all-stars and a boy unsuspecting of a few of the girls attraction to him theres a lot more characters i couldnt put on cos of the 4 character limit but theres characters from pokemon and aki from akisora so its pretty diverse it may seem dull now but theres way more coming


THE NOVEL OF AWESOMNESS

REVISED

A doje creation

Rising sun studios

"This is for all the marbles"

"War looks cool only to the people who weren't there"-unknown

Prologue: why the hell we are here

In 1940 the U.S military forces were neutral from the battle in Europe but they very well knew they would be in it soon but the number of people in our military wasn't a lot so a top secret program called "young guns" was made. It was a unit consisting of all teens that would be put into the military to go to combat, the high command believed that teens were not capable of accomplishing such a task and the program was frowned upon but a couple of the generals said "lets at least give it a shot" with that Roosevelt gave the approval to accept the first all teens unit which was the 31st SR (special reinforcement) division. After the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor when recruitment was on the rise the division was given its first task, to be apart of the landings on Guadalcanal and reinforce the guys on the line basically fill gaps in the line help carry ammo and supplies any kind of job. They did it. After the battle when the 1st marine division came off the line there were stories going around about heroics in the 31st along with the others but none of the stories of the 31st were really heard as they were nothing so the 1st marines took all the credit but one story managed to stand out among the rest of the 31st ones a Cpl. Jeremy Dodds and what was left of his squad later known as the "rowdy 6" made a last stand when surrounded by what was estimated a platoon or more of Japanese all were killed except the corporal who was later transferred to Kaneohe bay hospital in Hawaii in which he waited almost a year to get back into action when he recovered from his wounds he was transferred to the European theatre of actions as was the rest of the 31st but then the command decided to split the 31st into 3 regiments and put them into different units one going to the 101st Airborne one to the 29th Infantry division and one to the 4th armored division commanded by general Patton. Upon Jeremy's return he realized that most of the original people in from his platoon were gone only a handful remained and with that were people he never met before but the difference now was that there were more girls in the unit than before but he didn't question why he was with 1st platoon of Sal company or just "s" company this platoon was rumored to get the most hot girls out of the three companies of the 121st SR regiment, he was with the 101st AD which was in training for operation overlord, the invasion of France. He trained for almost a year with his new unit getting to know most of them (especially his squad) when the orders came to board the planes on June 5, 1944 he was scared but ready, and this is where my story begins…..

June 5, 1944

Chapter 1: the load up

Upottery airfield, England

"Damn this stuff is heavy….why are they making us carry as much as the regular troopers?" asked Yui as she was getting her gear loaded on her, she had a point though how could they make 15-17 year old girls and boys carry almost as much as the regular troopers, in response I said "this "stuff" is gonna keep you alive Yui so when your ass is in France you actually have ammo to shoot or paper to wipe your ass with" everyone laughed at my response. To be honest, I was trying to be the clown and the cool guy type since about a week before this day so when we did enter combat the squad would have a friend to look up to, but I also knew it would take more than a friend to get them back alive but I didn't think about that, and honestly no one thought about it either. All we wanted to do was get to it and finally get into France once and for all, Mio got my attention "Jeremy can we start getting in the plane now?" I looked at her and said "yeah I'll get back with you on that one okay" she nodded and I went back to getting my stuff on then I looked around to see if my squad was okay and that's when the staff sergeant from 2nd squad caught my eye Chizuru Naba, she was a tall girl with very woman like features she had long brown hair that when she was wearing a helmet kept in a ponytail as most of the girls with long hair, she had smooth tan skin (like the tan white people get when it comes out good) great complexion and a great body that you couldn't really enjoy in that paratrooper uniform, brown eyes everything was just so good about her I promised I would get her one day before this war was over but right now? I didn't know her for anything all I knew was that I was a squad leader and she was too but enough about that. She came up to me and I shot straight up like she was a general or something she gave me a look that said "Why are you doing that?" so I tried to relax myself and it was working a little she brushed her hair aside with her hand and said "well this is it sergeant the day of days are your men ready?" I looked back at my squad and they were already getting into the plane I nodded and said "well looks like they are how are yours?" Chizuru nodded the affirmative so I nodded too added "well I can't wait to be beside you- I mean fight beside you sorry". Chizuru gave a little laugh and replied "can't wait to fight beside you either Jeremy good luck though" then she gave me a kiss on my cheek which made me blush but luckily because of my caramel skin she couldn't tell. She started walking away when I said "Chizuru, maybe we could get to know each other after we get into France?" she stopped, turned around and winked at me then continued walking which left me there in my own thoughts until May broke it up by saying "come on Jeremy quit trying to hit on Chizuru and get in the plane!" that got everyone's attention who was still out of the plane dawn who was one of them said "oooooooooooohhhhhhhhh Jeremy's trying to mack on second squads leader well you better hurry cos there's a million others that want her too". I rolled my eyes and snapped back "I do not want Chizuru I just wanna get to be friends with her like I am with all of you" they all laughed like what I was saying was the funniest thing I've ever said Azusa hollered out "that's code for im really thirsty for Chizuru's pussy!" then everyone laughed again. I was really embarrassed they pretty much nailed that right on the dot but I wasn't gonna show any sign that they did so I stayed calm I looked at Ui to get some help she caught this, nodded and said "alright that's enough about Jeremy everyone get back to what you were doing!" the laughter slowly died and everyone went back to what they were doing .I went up to Ui who was second to last getting in the plane and patted her on the shoulder she turned around and I said "how do you get them to listen to you, you're so stern" Ui blushed and turned her head away slowly, saying "im- well im not that stern usually I was just trying to help that's all" I nodded and replied "well you're doing a fine job with it, im glad to have you as one of my nco's in this squad Ui" she smiled and turned around so she could get in the plane and I waited for her to get inside. In that couple of minutes it took to get her inside the plane I couldn't even begin to guess what would happen in our adventures in Normandy, but the one question going through my mind was: as long as we do everything right and everything goes good for the airborne, will the guys on the beaches be able to get off them at all? There would be only one way to find out and all of us no matter how scared we were would have to be willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for it the whole concept seemed unreal but it wasn't so with that I struggled up the small steel steps into the C-47 skytrain and sat in my place next to the door as jumpmaster and waited. The plane was quiet and everyone was in their own thoughts, about what? I didn't know but what was certain was, as soon as those engines came on and the planes started rolling off the runway there would be no turning back or any second chances. Moments later noise from the engines of the planes began to fill the surrounding airfield I looked back to my guys and they were all looking at me I yelled out "just remember your training and stay careful and you'll be alright!" everyone nodded then I rested the back of my head against the plane and tried to fall asleep but then Mio, who was next to me, patted my shoulder I looked at her and she said "when we jump try to land as close to me as you can okay" I nodded. Then I noticed Ui staring at me I looked at her and she quickly turned her head away I shrugged and called Misa's name she looked at me with one eye because she had been sleeping I said "You ready mis I have a feeling this is gonna be a bad one" Misa shrugged and replied calmly "well it's just like any other battle we've been in together, when it's your time, it's your time you can't help it" I was kinda scared with how calm she was it was like she was waiting to die but since she has been in combat before the pre combat jitters probably weren't affecting her as much but I needed to know why she was acting like that so I replied "Misa I know this is gonna sound stupid but are you even scared a little bit?" She gave me an "are you kidding me" kinda look and replied "hell yes im scared and every girl and guy in this operation should be too if you say you aren't im gonna say bullshit". I nodded Misa was a person I could go to when I needed help we were together since the making of this unit and she is a good friend she may seem immature at times but all in all she knows her stuff to be honest she would be a good squad leader and I don't exactly know why she isint but she is a great corporal for helping out the sergeants and staff sergeants when they need tips with commanding. Ui looked at me and said "I have something I need to give to you when we meet up again" I looked at her in interest wondering what it could be and replied "what is it Ui?" then I saw her blush a little she looked back at me and said "let's make the jump first then I'll show you" I nodded. I noticed Mio looking at Ui with anger and once she noticed Ui returned it back I patted Mio on the shoulder and said "what's wrong Mio why are you guys beefing?" she looked at me with a smile and said "were not Jeremy it's alright, but can I ask you a question?" I nodded she sat up and asked "well, is there anything you've ever wanted to do before you die?" I nodded slowly wondering where she was getting at with the question I said "yeah there are a lot of things but there things I may never be able to do in my life… I mean… maybe if I put my thought to it I could but-" Mio cut me off "you're thinking too big…..what about small things you want to do" I thought about it and said "well I want to go to another country, get a car, go to college, get a girlfriend, kiss a girl, Lose my virginity and some other things" everyone gasped in the plane except Mio who just had a small smile and Ui who was looking at Mio I looked back and said "did I say that a little loud?" most of the girls nodded. Dawn who was so quiet the whole day finally said "you're still a virgin?" I nodded then I looked around slowly Aki who was sitting in the middle of the plane asked "what's wrong Jeremy, is everything okay?" I nodded and looked out the door of the plane and we were airborne I looked back to my guys and said "holy shit were flying!" Everyone laughed I must have sounded awful stupid saying that May said "no shit sir" and with that the laugh ended and after a little more the plane was quiet nobody said anything and half the girls were asleep the airsickness pills were kicking in so I relaxed myself and fell asleep.


End file.
